Purple guy
by PotterVanne
Summary: Purple Guy, esta en sus últimos momentos de vida, preguntándose el que había hecho mal en todo su tiempo de ser guardia. Y al parecer un animatronico piensa retenerlo dentro de él mismo.


Buenos días, tardes, noches.

Bien, como verán, me gusta la historia de Purple guy. y uno de mis animatronicos favoritos es Springtrap.

Five Night´s At Freddy´s no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, no saben cuantas barbaridades hubiera hecho.

* * *

Correr. Tropezar. Volver a correr. Golpearse contra las paredes. Encerrarse en el cuarto de mantenimiento. Que era lo que había hecho mal?, todo ahora estaba perdido para él, fantasmas de cuatro cinco niños lo estaban atormentando hasta el punto de querer ahorcarse, eso era lo que ellos querían, lo que ellos deseaban, pero no se dejaría caer tan fácil, no cuando aun su trabajo no estaba terminado.

Levanto su cabeza respirando agitado, no de nuevo, como lo habían encontrado?!, escuchaba pasos, llantos, sollozos cada uno cayendo sobre él, sus brazos y piernas temblaron estando sentando en el suelo de ese cuarto oscuro, que era lo que había hecho mal?, no se acordaba de nada, todas las imágenes eran borrosas, porque lo estaban persiguiendo?. Todas esas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza, agarro su cabello estirándolo con fuerza queriendo que los llantos parecen, lo estaban volviendo loco, tenía que hacer algo y pronto, si no esto acabaría mal, muy mal.

Gritos. Suplicas. Golpes. Todo era borroso para él, sintió algo escurrir por su nariz, con una mano temblorosa la acerco a su rostro sintiendo un liquido cálido, bajo sus ojos para ver su propia sangre, un ruido lo alerto, la perilla de la puerta se estaba movimiento, su respiración de agitado paso a una pesada, posando su mano en su pecho sintiendo como su corazón quería salirse del miedo.

Cinco niños entraron al cuarto observando al hombre quien tenían en frente, con sus cuencas vacías, sus bocas se abrieron dejando escapar un gemido de dolor, el quinto niño se acerco al guardia alzando su mano, queriendo tocar su rostro, arrancárselo y vaciar sus cuencas como lo hizo con ellos, el hombre se levanto del suelo dando pasos hacia atrás con absoluto terror, su cuerpo temblaba, el niño lo estaba siguiendo a cada paso que daba -Aléjate!- grito -Aléjate de mi!-

Que era lo que había hecho mal?, estos niños, no sabia el porque lo atormentaban, no sabia nada, su pie se topo con una cosa metálica al parecer muy pesada, sus ojos se abrieron en esperanza, un traje, tal vez si se escondía en ese traje de conejo todo saldría bien.

 _No._

Comenzó a ponerse ese traje con rapidez, miro la cabeza de ese animatronico y la levanto como apenas pudo, del nerviosismo ni siquiera las fuerzas le llegaban a los brazos, se lo puso.

 _No lo hagas._

El guardia se quedo ahí quieto, teniendo puesto el traje de animatronico amarillo, al ver que los niños no lo podían encontrar, sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, esos tontos niños.

 _Cosas malas pasaran si no te quitas el traje._

Risas. Eso era lo que salia de la boca del guardia, risas de victoria al ver burlado a los niños que lo atormentaban sin razón alguna, por fin podría dormir dormir bien, por fin podría disfrutar de su asquerosa vida.

 _Edward._

Pero algo ocurrió. Sintió como punzadas en todo su cuerpo, dolor insoportable llenaba todo su ser. Grito.

 _Te lo dije._

Ahí estaba tirado en el suelo, observando como los cinco niños solamente lo observaban en silencio, Que era lo que había hecho mal?, sus pulsaciones se volvían cada vez mas lentas, su vista se volvía borrosa a cada parpadeo que daba, no podía ver nada, donde estaban esos repugnantes niños?, tenia frió, mucho frío. Quiso levantarse del suelo sin tener algún éxito.

 _Quédate quieto, así dolerá menos._

Estaba en una posición incomoda, tenia su vista negra esperando la hora de su muerte ansioso, le dolía todo su cuerpo, cada momento sentía apretones en su cabeza, al parecer el traje quería cerrarse como ere debido y su cabeza estaba estorbando, por favor, date prisa.

 _Deja que te abrace._

Cerro sus ojos sonriendo, ya era momento en que su cabeza explotara, vamos traje date prisa, quiero morir, esto es un sufrimiento.

 _Nunca te dejare ir, Edward._

Su ultimo aliento escapo de su boca.

 _Ahora te tengo para siempre junto a mi._

* * *

Me alegraría mucho si dejaran su Reviews, me encanta leer sus opiniones.

Hasta la próxima!.


End file.
